1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reflective type liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cross sectional view of a reflective panel in a reflective type liquid crystal display device is shown in FIG. 4. The reflective panel comprises a silicon substrate 1, a glass substrate 6 facing the silicon substrate 1 and a liquid crystal layer 9 interposed and sealed between the silicon substrate 1 and the glass substrate 6. Plural MOS FETs 2 are formed and disposed in matrix on the surface of the silicon substrate 1 in the side of the liquid crystal layer 9. Plural pixel-electrodes 4 of aluminum are formed and disposed in matrix via the insulative layers 3 correspondingly and adjacent to the MOS FETs 2. The pixel-electrodes 4 and the MOS FETs 2 are covered with a protective layer 5. On the other hand, transparent electrodes 7 of ITO i.e., a solid solution of tin oxide (SnO.sub.2) and indium oxide (In.sub.2 O.sub.3) are uniformly disposed on a surface of the glass substrate 6 in the side of the liquid crystal layer 9. Black matrixes or the black stripes 95 are disposed on the transparent electrodes 7 correspondingly to the MOS FETs 2. In this case, the protective layer 5 is made of silicon oxide, silicon nitride, tantalum oxide, or polyimide. In the case that the pixel-electrodes 4 are covered with the protective layer 5 as mentioned above, the driving-voltage for driving the liquid crystal display device is apt to be high. Thus, there a possible way to remove the protective layer 5 in order to reduce such a driving-voltage. If so, the liquid crystal layer 9 will come in contact with the transparent electrodes 7 and the pixel-electrodes 4 resulting in occurrence of the so-called battery-effect. Thus, the difference of the reference electric potentials generated by the transparent electrodes 7 and the pixel-electrodes 4 of aluminum becomes very large. As a result, the driving-voltage is offset in direct current, so that the projected light includes flicker, which is revealed.